


I hold you in my heart (and in my skin)

by almondmilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling in love - freeform, First year!Daichi, First year!Koushi, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nosebleeds, O SHIT WADDUP, these guys are gay, where your soulmate's thoughts get tattooed on your skin temporally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao i'm just really up to kenma being a dmmd fan :3c</p></blockquote>





	I hold you in my heart (and in my skin)

It used to be at about fifteen, sixteen years old that you discovered your soulmate. They almost always lived near you, and with a lot of probabilities you even already knew them. And in case you didn’t, thoughts you didn’t even know their owner got tattooed with words, sentences or in some cases drawings, on your arms. The false ink went and came, staying there more or less time, depending on the emotion’s depth. And even after having found your soulmate, your arms kept filled with their thoughts. Of course, if you did know them, you’d have their thoughts too.

There were people who always wore long sleeve (because of shame), there were some who didn’t care and were usually with their arms bare – was it by little inhibition or because their arms were, basically, works of art. Certain people had had luck and had been matched with someone skilled, whose thoughts were reflected by drawings rather than with words.

Suga had never cared about his being seen. They were proper thoughts that were written on them, nothing worthy of shaming or of hiding. It must be a decent person, his soulmate: even without writing with a gorgeous handwriting, and without filling his skin with illustrations, the sentences they made (unwillingly) pass by stood out by their intelligence.

It was summer and there wasn’t much to do, so sometimes the fifteen year old entertained himself reading them. It was just lying on the sofa, waiting for the air conditioner to make its magic and seeing them pass.

On school months they were mostly centred on their studies, sometimes also running away of the matter to derive to things that told more about the person. Suga had learnt that they played volleyball on their school and that they’d had a crush during some weeks on a boy classmate who had already found his soulmate.

Those were some funny weeks: besides from learning his soulmate was a boy (and being relieved at that; for he was gayer than three rainbows in a row) his arms got filled with sentences written at first with little letters,

_I think I am gay_

Which with time grew and grew

_Oooooh my God if I am gay, please, I think the rainbow gets perpetually reflected on my eyes or something_

And which at the end, acceptingly and resignedly, stayed in a normal size, stating realities.

_Okay then. I’m gay. And no matter how much I like Hayato there’ll be no way he feels something for me._

_…Actually, I don’t like him so much. To begin with, definitely these things on my arms don’t belong to him._

_…I hope that whoever is behind all of this is a boy._

Suga was indeed a boy. And just as he had noticed along the years, also gay. So…

It wasn’t just this that he knew of him. Hell, he’d been all life with this person’s mind on him.

He had his same age, or almost. They were born in the same year, Suga the thirteenth of June and the other guy the thirty-first of December. Curious day. Suga couldn’t have helped thinking of his poor mother, giving birth in New Year. He learnt a few years ago in some curious Christmas (at least on his arms) the day, and mentally he’d wished him happy birthday, hoping that at least some little sentence would arrive to his arms.

He also knew that he had a best friend who he told a lot of things to, a girl called Yui. She seemed nice (as long as she didn’t try anything with him. Unconsciously, Suga had declared the non-so-unknown unknown guy his somehow-boyfriend. Anyway, he’d possibly end up being it in the future). And that he liked shoyu ramen.

Suga was sure he didn’t know in real life the person. He didn’t know of anyone born that day, nor with a similar personality. So he guessed he just had to wait, until someday the future was capricious and decided to make them meet. He was up to it.

 

~

 

Daichi’s lips let out a nervous smile while he buttoned up Karasuno’s uniform’s last button. He placed himself in front of the mirror, and checked himself up getting his back straight and putting on a serious expression. Another smile came to his lips: he didn’t look bad at all in that uniform. Black wasn’t his favourite colour, nor the one which suited him best; but in those circumstances he couldn’t help it but finding it strangely charming.

New school, new challenges, new people, new chances. New chances of finding new people. And with them, new chances of finding the anonymous writer of his arms.

He couldn’t say that the prospect didn’t excite him. Without thinking he rolled up one of his sleeves, to reveal the thoughts of the other person. Today their handwriting was different from how it used to be; more nervous and less well kept.

_Oh man I’m so nervous_

_I hope it turns out well_

_I wish I found my soulmate, he seems a good boy_

Daichi smiled when he read that last sentence. Yeah, he guessed he was. Anyway, he didn’t know if he’d find them or not. He didn’t know anything about the other’s school.

_I think the uniform’s black highlights well my eyes._

Eh.

No, it wasn’t moment to jump to baseless conclusions. Lots of uniforms were black. And just then, new words began to write themselves on his right arm.

_I hope Karasuno’s people accept gays, haha_

“OH MY GOD,” Daichi screamed in reaction.

Okay. No need to lie. He had been falling in love with his soulmate and now he was going to meet him. He felt like exploding; in glitter, sugar and beautiful things.

 

~

 

“So you three are the ones who want to come into the volleyball club. What are your names?”

“Sawamura Daichi, from Izumitate Junior High,” he said, bowing. He took profit that his eyes weren’t seen for, in a second’s thousandth span, peek again at the boy beside him before getting up again. _How cute,_ he thought.

He didn’t even know his name, but that didn’t stop him from getting bewitched by his way of moving, his aura, his every breath. Together with an insecure looking guy, they’d come here by teacher’s indications, telling them that if they wanted to go to the volleyball court and sign themselves up they had to go by there.

Just, his curious grey hair awakened interest in him, and the radiant smile that had come out of his mouth about two minutes ago had got engraved in his mind. He cut that way of thinking when he began feeling himself blushing (how much of a shoujo manga girl could he be?).

“I’m Sugawara Koshi, from Uwamushi Junior High,” and he bowed as well. _Sugawara Koushi. Beautiful name for someone as beautiful as you,_ Daichi mentioned (mentally). When he got up, Daichi thought he’d seen his eyes check him out momentarily. But he may have imagined it.

“Azumane Asahi, from Seikoudai Junior High,” his tremulous voice sounded, him also bowing and returning to his initial standing way, stiff.

“Very well. From now on, you’re from Karasuno.”

 

~

 

It was in a tremendous crash while practicing spikes that, for the first time, they stopped and looked at each other’s eyes. Their situation wasn’t the best: laying on the floor, Daichi’s knee was bruised and Suga was sure his nose was bleeding.

And after a few trance moments of just seeing and being seen, Daichi spoke worriedly, “Oh fuck, you’re bleeding,” Suga quickly brought a hand to his nose, almost giggling. “Are you o…”

The question died halfway. Daichi stopped, not being able to help it. Because his eyes had slipped to look at the other boy’s bare forearm.

_I really hope he hasn’t got hurt because of me_

_Please this boy is the best thing I’ve ever seen_

_Please may he not be heterosexual_

_I think I’m falling in love_

His mouth fell opened, matching with his shocked eyes.

It couldn’t be…

Or could it?

A wave of ravelled emotions went through him, filling him with pleasant heat and making a pure smile flower on his face.

“…Something wrong, Sawamura?” asked behind his bloodstained hand the great, incredible, precious Suga.

“Daichi. Daichi is okay. And…” he looked at his own arm.

_Well damn he’s smoking hot_

_And what a gentle way to act with me fuck I hope I haven’t hurt him_

_Maybe I’m rushing a bit but I want to spend a lot of time with this Daichi guy_

_Maybe I’m rushing a bit too much but I want him to be the first one between my legs_

And red as a tomato after having read what he had, he showed his arm to Suga.

“…Is this yours?”

Suga took a quick look at it. And it was the only thing needed for his skin to reach a red comparable to Daichi’s. The hand he had in his nose went to his mouth.

“Oh my god…”

“Ehm, um, Sugawara, I…”

“Suga.”

“Suga.”

“Daichi…” he said as he read his own arm. He stopped doing it, to look directly into his eyes and smile genuinely. “Finally found you.”

And Daichi didn’t care that they were on the gym’s floor in front of their new teammates. He didn’t care that Suga’s face was soaked with blood.

“Can I kiss you?”

Suga didn’t even answer. He went on to kiss him.

 

~~~

 

Lots of dates, a big bunch of kisses, infinite smiles and various nights at their boyfriend’s home with his parents not there after, captain and vice captain taking hands welcomed the new first years.

 

~

 

“Gwah! So you’re soulmates?” asked the small excited hedhead.

“Yes,” they answered at the same time. Suga placed his head on Daichi’s shoulder, who lightly kissed his temple.

“How cool! I can’t wait to meet mine! By now I know that they like a lot game consoles, that they’ve played a thousand times something called DRAMAtical Murder and that even if they feel guilty because they’re underage they can’t stop doing it. And that they once bleached their hair. I don’t know what’s that DRAMAtical Murder thing, but I once searched it up on the internet and had to close it quickly. The blue haired guy seemed cool and the others too, but then I saw them doing more perverted stuff and I don’t know what to think.” Suga let out a laugh.

“We two played that game together a while ago too.”

“More like you made me play it with you, you kinky shit,” Daichi said elbowing Suga lightly with a smile that was rather far from a nice one.

“Don’t deny you loved it. And, Hinata,” his look went quickly from amused to serious. “Don’t kill your innocence yet. Well, do it if you want to, but just giving advice here. Try not to search that thing again, okay?”

“Yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm just really up to kenma being a dmmd fan :3c


End file.
